Conventionally, a telecommunication or other DC-based power plant employs multiple AC or DC power sources to provide a regulated DC voltage to a load. AC power sources use rectifiers to convert their AC output voltages to a regulated DC output, and DC power sources use DC-DC converters to adjust their voltages to a regulated DC output. A DC bus aggregates the DC outputs, allowing them to power the load. A central controller controls the rectifiers and converters to allocate the load among the multiple power sources. Sometimes a single power source bears the load, but more often multiple power sources share the load to some extent. Various techniques have been devised to achieve load sharing among multiple power sources. U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,023, which issued to Brooks, et al., on Apr. 14, 1998, entitled “Control System for a Modular Power Supply and Method of Operation Thereof” and commonly assigned with this application describes several conventional load-sharing technique and introduces a novel technique particularly suited for use with modular power supplies of nominally the same type and rating.